


Pack Mom: Part 4

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Liam, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Liam has began distancing himself from Y/n and Derek. Y/n is determined to know why.





	Pack Mom: Part 4

Liam loved y/n. 

He loved Derek too, but y/n was his everything. 

But he still had himself convinced she would just going to be pissed by anything he wanted. 

So he didn’t ask her to go the parent teacher conference, or attend his lacrosse games, or even give him a ride to school. 

He felt after 3 months, the couple were probably realizing they didn’t want him there.

So Liam began pulling back, leaving the room when they both arrived, letting them have their own family time. 

That’s what Derek and y/n were to each other, family. 

After Laura died and Cora left, y/n was the one to pick up the pieces of Derek’s heart and the love she had for him pieced it back together. 

Liam didn’t want to get in the way of this.

Another day had passed and Liam was stuck in his room as usual. 

Eating after Derek and y/n were done. 

Going down to the kitchen when they were both in the living room or their bedroom. 

Y/n was wondering what was happening. 

After their talk in the car, she thought it was clear to Liam he had her love. 

So, while she thought it was strange, the fact that Liam might be insecure about her love for him never crossed her mind. 

So she thought about talking to Scott, thinking maybe something had happened in school.

Walking up to the McCall house, she knocked on the door. 

“Hey, y/n. What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Melissa. Just came here to talk to Scott. I think Liam’s got something going on with him, but he won’t tell me about it. So, I’m thinking maybe Scott can help”, she told the nurse.

“Aww, love. I’m sure it’s nothing. Listen, I have to run out, my shifts gonna start soon. Scott’s up in his room, go right on ahead”, she replied to the new young mother, before walking out of the house.

She walked up the stairs of the house, stopping in front of his room. 

“Scott, its y/n. I’m coming in. You better be decent”, she said before walking into the room.

Scott was sat on his bed doing some homework, luckily. 

She was worried she’d see something she would never be able to burn out of her mind.

“Hey, y/n. What’s up?” the young wolf said.

“Well, it’s Liam. He’s been acting weird for a while now. I was just wondering, is there something going on in school, or has he been failing classes or something like that. I just have no clue what’s happening with him. He stays in his room, he eats alone and he barely talks to me and Derek anymore”, she said, upset at the fact that Liam was distancing himself from her.

“I mean, I haven’t noticed anything. He seems fine in school. His grades are the same as they’ve always been. He still hangs around with us. He and Mason are fine too. I don’t really know what else there is”, he replied, wracking his brain for an answer.

“Ok. Well if you do think of something, just let me know, yea”, she said.

“Sure. Y/n, just maybe talk to him about it. It might be something he thinks you might not like. But, just ask him and he might open up a bit”, the teenager advised.

“Yea. Thanks Scott”, she replied, walking out of the house, on her way home, where she was determined to find out what was bugging Liam.

Entering her house, she saw Liam sat on the couch watching some TV, while Derek was cooking in the kitchen. 

He was so perfect. 

Gorgeously hot, crazy amazing body, the best she’d ever had in bed and he was a great cook. 

But now was the time to focus on Liam, not how perfect Derek was.

Going over to the couch she sat next to Liam and shuffled closer. He looked at her and immediately jumped off the couch, making his way up to his room. 

Y/n couldn’t help be hurt by this. 

Had she done something to upset him? 

She tried to welcome him and love him as best she could. 

Maybe he didn’t want that though. 

Maybe living with her had made him dislike her.

Y/n sat on the couch as tears gathered in her eyes. 

But she quickly wiped them away, masking her sorrow as she knew Derek would smell it on her and wouldn’t give up until he knew what was bothering her. 

Deciding she’d wait to ask what was going on with Liam, she flicked through a few channels, before finding a show she didn’t completely hate and watched that while Derek finished up the food.

After hanging out with Derek for a while, wrapped up in his arms as they watched TV, the couple made their way up to bed. 

Getting changed, y/n heard the rain pouring down.

“Urgh, I hate storms. They’re so loud. I’m so not gonna be able to get any sleep tonight”, she moaned.

Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he whispered seductively. 

“I’m sure we can think of some ways to pass the time”.

She laughed, but at the same time was completely excited for what was to come. 

After 2 hours, the lovers were completely exhausted and pleasured. 

They cleaned themselves and the sheets up, before getting back into bed.

As the hours passed by, it being almost 1am, y/n had trouble sleeping. 

Derek was fast asleep. 

He could sleep through an earthquake. 

But y/n was a light sleeper. 

Even the quietest of noises would wake her, so large crashes of thunder would definitely be a huge problem.

As she lay in Derek’s arms, staring at his beautiful face to pass time, she heard the creaking of her door. 

Looking over her shoulder, she was Liam’s face peeking in. 

“Umm, can I come in? I can’t sleep”, he whispered so as not to wake the alpha in the bed. 

Y/n nodded before pushing Derek as best as she could and huddling into his body, giving Liam some space at the end of the bed. 

He immediately crawled in before turning his back to y/n and trying as hard as he could to fall asleep.

The thunder had died down, yet it was still raining heavily. 

Y/n looked at Liam’s back and decided now would be the best time to find out what was bugging him.

“Liam, I’m gonna ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest. What’s wrong? You’ve barely been around these days. You leave the room as soon as I enter. Have I done something wrong?” she asked.

Liam’s eyes widened. 

All this time he had been pulling back, but he didn’t realise he was pushing y/n away. 

She was always there and yet here he was, ignoring and avoiding her, making her feel like she had done something wrong. 

That was never what he wanted.

He turned around, as did she, slightly struggling with Derek’s strong grip around her. 

Looking into her eyes, he saw the pain he had caused, now regretting closing himself off from her.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just-why do you let me stay here?" 

Y/n was confused at this. 

She let him stay here because she didn’t want him to struggle after getting emancipated. 

He carried on before she could get her answer in.

"Why do you put up with me? I mean, I have anger problems. I’m not the best in school and I can barely control myself when it’s a full moon. Why do you keep me here?” he asked, tearing up as his insecurities began to come forth.

“Liam, I love you”, she said as she placed a hand on his cheek, the beta leaning into her touch.

“I know were not blood related or anything, but I love you so much. I never really thought about kids before, but you’ve shown me why people are desperate for them. You make me so happy. You’re my baby. I love you so much”, Liam began crying now, not used to these types of words.

“I don’t care about your grades or your I.E.D. You’re not failing anything and you have never shown any type of aggression towards me. I’m not scared of you. I’m not disappointed in you. I’m proud of you. I love you Liam. I always will”.

She then placed a kiss on his forehead while wiping away the tears running down his face.

A large crack of thunder suddenly interrupted the silence, causing Liam to jump up in the bed and scream slightly. 

This woke Derek who looked around, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, wondering what was going on.

“Liam, it’s ok. It’s just thunder. It’s fine”, y/n said as she stroked the shaking boys back, trying to calm him. 

Derek looked on, the scene warming his heart. 

He never thought he’d have a family after the fire. 

But once he met y/n, he knew she would be the one he would want a family with. 

Liam becoming a son was a complete surprise for him, but one he welcomed completely, seeing how happy his hopefully future wife was with the young wolf around.

Derek sat up, before engulfing both Liam and y/n in a hug. 

The warmth and love in this circle was more than Liam had ever experienced before. 

He was never going to let this go. 

He would never shut them out. He needed them more than anything.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away”

She sang the song her mother used to sing to her to help her sleep. 

Only the chorus, the actual song being rather sad. 

As she sang, she began tearing up, thinking about her mother, who she had lost a few years ago along with her father who died when she was a child. 

Derek teared up, crying because his family had been taken. 

Liam cried too. 

Not because his parents had abandoned him, but because he finally had his mother and father. 

Two people finally truly loved him. 

He would be forever grateful for this. 

The family then fell asleep, holding each other. 

Complete.


End file.
